


2nd Date

by Omorashiuk



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Public Blow Jobs, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorashiuk/pseuds/Omorashiuk
Summary: a nice romantic meal turns to a desperate ride home
Kudos: 5





	2nd Date

After our first night of fun in the pub we decide on a second date and to be a little more reserved I suggest a nice restaurant on the edge of town, its a posher restaurant so I wear a nice tight suit and a tie. I meet you at the local train station the weather is nice not to hot but not too cold you turn the corner and I see you navy flowing dress to your ankles showing lots of cleavage stockings and little kitten heals your hair curly to your shoulders and your make up natural I get butterflies when I see you as you are beautiful. You spot me across the way all 6ft 7 of me in a slim line suit showing my muscular stature hoping you’ll get to feel those arms round you later.  
You greet me with a shy smile and I embrace you in a hug and kiss your cheek, you bat me away “you’ll ruin my make up silly" you jest with a smile “wouldn’t want that baby girl you look amazing" I reply, you fain non belief “ah this is nothing, you scrub up well yourself!” i take your hand “shall we?” you follow me with a spring in your step enjoying the looks of people spotting us from afar all 5ft 3 of me with heals and my giant man walking me to the train.  
We board the train for the 40 minute journey across town catching up on the weeks events and enjoying the scenery from a business man sat on his laptop, a mother with 3 children acting like a lion tamer to control them a few youths listening to loud music, and us just lost in conversation. We leave the train at our stop and slowly walk the 5 minutes down the road to the restaurant, we grab our table and order a bottle of wine a cocktail bubble-gum martini for you and a guest ale for me and order food Italian my favourite.  
We eat the food and laugh and flirt touching hands across the table, you love how i take charge of the conversation and you often forget what we are talking about looking into my deep blue eyes, notice you play with your hair tucking it behind your ears as you talk. We finish our drinks and the bottle of wine and decide to have a coffee with our desert of home made cannoli’s. I pay the check and we get up to leave as the cool fresh air hits us i see you shivering across your pair shoulders I lay my jacket over you and you smile deep, this is what a gentleman feels like you think as we stroll to the train station you notice the first pains in your bladder with every step wishing you had gone lady’s room before we left.  
As we get to the train station i suggest us finding the facilities as the train isn’t here for 10 minutes you agree thankful you didn’t have to ask as we get to the door there’s a big yellow sign saying out of order please use alternatives in the waiting room, we had already walked past the waiting room and it was closed due to the late hour, “there will be some on the train hun don’t worry, i need it too shouldn’t of had that coffee" i fake a pee dance and you laugh “come here silly" you remark and we embrace and kiss for a long time your dress and hair softly blowing in the wind but your head on my chest you are warm and in heaven.  
The train arrives a few minutes later and we board its the last train and only a few people on it and only 2 carriages we take a seat in the back only one old man in our carriage i get up and look for the toilets, you grab my hand “hurry up I’m getting desperate now" “me too trust me i wont be long" i replied, i wasn’t, turns out on a small night train they don’t have toilets i started to panic now wondering if we would make it we have both shown we can loose it easily and the alcohol and coffee was straining to come out. I return and shake my head i see you turn away trying to hold back tears “i don’t think i can make it, we have what 30 mins left and I’m already squeezing really tight" my heart melts forgetting my current desperation for a min i lower myself next to you and hold your hand and say “its ok big girls and boys have accidents its night time nobody will see, we will try and hold it ok" you not sheepishly you feel a horny twinge in your pussy as you realise your probably going to have an accident and a night of sex you glance over to see my bulge in my tight trousers “are you enjoying this" you ask as you nod to my crotch “maybe hun i cant help it" you smirk naughtily “as long as i get to enjoy it later” you wink and place your hand on my dick.  
The shock of your forwardness and the touch of your hand makes me loose control for 5 secs i baseball size wet spot forms on my grey pants you pull your hand back “oops did i make someone loose it" you smirk “shit i barely have control now” i look angrily at you “aww its ok you say see...” i wait for a few seconds wondering what you mean when i suddenly hear dripping on the floor i look down and sure enough under the ruffles of your dress i see a stream of urine moving down the train the dripping turns into more of cascade as your bladder gives up you sit there with a defiant smile on your face, i actually here the hissing as it escapes your pussy and hits your panties, the noise alone is enough for my bladder and i realise I’m pissing my pants too I feel it pool underneath me on the plastic seats over flowing on the floor my stream joining yours under the chairs we both sit there in our own puddles breathing heavy as all our muscles relax.  
You have quick glance down the cabin and then unzip my pants and pull my boxers down unveiling my hard 7 inch dick you lip your lips and bend over to suck him as you do your dress squelches in your puddle on your chair and more pee flows to the floor. You grab the base with your hand and start licking the head slowly i forget about everything in the moment and just sit back in my puddle and enjoy the feeling you make your way up and down the shaft with your lips my tip touching the back of your throat and you bob your head up and down faster and faster. I start moaning loud “god this feels good" i here you mumble something but cant understand as my dick fills your mouth and throat. The tannoy announces the next stop is ours i say “its our stop baby" you speed up furiously and i cant help but moan and jerk my head back 4 more pumps and im gone i realise my hot cum down the back of her throat again and again you start to slow down as i finish orgasming and you lift your head swallow and lick you lips then kiss me hard on the lips you then say “it was so worth ruining my make up for afters" the train pulls up to the station i quickly pull my sodden boxers up. And zip up my pants i stand up and feel all the pee ive been sat in running down the back of my legs i hold out my hand and you do the same i can see the smile on your face as you get the same feeling.  
We leave the train and in the train station light i see the damage your dress is soaked all over your bum with streaks running down the back you catch me looking and you twirl on the spot like a princesses “do i still look cute” you ask “more so baby im going to show you how cute you look when we get back" you giggle and pretend to run away still leaving drops of pee as you do. we quickly make the trip back to my flat teasing and flirting the whole way home, as i unlock the door you kiss me hungrily on the lips and i grab your soaking arse and pick you up carrying you to the bed perch you on the bed as i peel my soaking pants and shoes off leaving my wet boxers on. “stand up baby girl lets get you out of them wet clothes" you stand up and i slowly unzip your dress down the back showing your lingerie for the first time a clasp strapless bra and i glimpse the top of a thong i pull the shoulder straps of your dress down kissing your neck as i do your dress falls to the floor and you turn around seductively showing you thong soaking went and suspenders glistening with the pee you take of your bra showing your ample size boobs i sit on the edge of the bed and take your heals off and roll your suspenders down your legs i can feel and smell the heat coming off your pussy your that horny, we both stand all our wet clothes on the floor in just our boxers and thong i pull you close and kiss you pationatly feeling your naked body next to mine.  
To be continued


End file.
